


Forgiveness - Snippet from Bring Me To Life

by aschicca



Series: BMTL [2]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aschicca/pseuds/aschicca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daphne still hasn’t forgiven Brian for Justin’s ‘silent week.’ But maybe forgiveness is closer than she thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness - Snippet from Bring Me To Life

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the ending of BMTL, but before the Epilogue.

Daphne’s POV

I’m driving Justin into town and, while having him in the car with me, eyes wide and curious of the world outside, still gives me a thrill, I would rather be in Justin’s house than on my way to Kinnetik. It sounds crazy even to my own ears because I wished for Justin to leave his nest for years so, now that he does, I should be ecstatic. And I am. Really, I am.

I just don’t want to see Brian.

I can’t help it, I can’t forget Justin’s ‘silent week.’ It broke my heart into tiny pieces and I don’t care if Justin forgave Brian or if Brian seems to actually be changed now. I’m not able to get past that. I’m trying, I am. Maybe it’s too soon…

“Thanks, Daph,” Justin says, and his soft voice shakes me out of my thoughts.

“It’s not a problem, Jus. I like driving you around,” I answer him, and he smiles.

“Liar,” he says, and I gape at him. I’m about to tell him that I didn’t lie, that I do love to drive him around, but he speaks again. “I know you don’t want to be around Brian, Daph. I appreciate you putting aside your feelings to take me to him, but I know it’s not something you like to do.”

Sighing, I simply tell him, “Well, no, I’d rather not be on my way to see your boyfriend,” I say, grinning because I know Brian hates the term so I make a point of using it as often as possible. Justin lets out a little laugh and, still grinning, I continue, “But I’m not doing this for him. I’m doing it for you, Jus.”

He nods, appreciative, then turns back to stare out of his window. I concentrate on the road, focusing on the fact that, the sooner we arrive at Kinnetik, the quicker I’ll be able to escape.

*

Justin seems a little nervous entering Brian’s offices, so I put my hand on his back and let him feel my presence. I don’t want to pressure him into doing anything – and, really, if he changed his mind and wants to go back, I’m not about to complain. I watch him closing his eyes, taking a deep breath and then, after stiffening his back, Justin makes his way towards Brian’s assistant’s table, and I follow him.

“Uhm… hi,” Justin says to her, “I’m here to… Uh… May I see Brian Kinney, please?”

The woman, Cynthia if I recall correctly, looks at him with kind eyes before replying, “Mr. Kinney can’t be disturbed at the moment. Do you have an appointment, Mr…?”

“Taylor,” Justin says, “I’m Justin Taylor. And no, I… don’t have an appointment. I just…” Justin stops speaking, obviously uncomfortable, and I move closer to him. I’m about to tell Cynthia who Justin is, but she speaks before I can.

“Justin Taylor? Oh, I’m sorry, I had no idea you were coming to see Brian, today. I’m Cynthia,” she finishes, and gives Justin her hand to shake.

I relax, and am pleased to see Justin smile and take the outstretched hand. “If he’s busy,” Justin says then, “I can…”

“Oh, no, don’t worry, he’s not busy. And something tells me he wouldn’t mind being ‘disturbed’ by you even if he was,” Cynthia says, smiling. She’s about to press the intercom button, when Brian’s office door opens.

“Where the hell is Theodore, Cynthia?” Brian asks. “I thought I told him to…” And then he sees Justin, and his expression softens immediately. These are the moments when I think I might be willing to forgive Brian. These are the moments when I can clearly see Brian’s feelings for Justin written on his handsome face. “Justin?” Brian says, “Are you…? Is everything okay?”

Justin smiles at Brian – and it’s his true smile, the one I missed for more than five years – and walks over to him. Brian takes him into his arms as soon as he is close, and Justin puts his head on Brian’s shoulder. There’s no point in denying, both Cynthia and I sigh at the sight.

“Everything’s fine, Brian,” Justin says, then. “You forgot to take a few documents with you this morning, so I asked Daphne to drive me here.”

“Oh,” Brian says, and he looks at me for the first time. “Hi, Daphne. How are you this fine day?” He asks, and I wonder how can someone be charming and sarcastic at the same time.

“Fine,” I answer. No need to add more, is there?

“Good,” Brian says, tongue in cheek, and he makes me want to slap him. Or, to my horror, laugh out loud. Why is it that I’m angry with this man but I can’t hate him?

Brian’s attention shifts again, and he looks at Justin with so much tenderness in his eyes that I’m sure he’d want to gag if he could see himself in a mirror. Fuck, why didn’t I take my camera with me? I could have teased Brian forever had I taken a picture!

“So,” Brian tells Justin, “Do you want to see my office? And maybe take a tour of Kinnetik?” Brian’s voice is gentle, not pressuring, just suggesting.

“I’d love to,” Justin replies, and I always marvel at how confident he becomes when he has Brian at his side. Just for that, I think, and not for the first time, Brian deserves to be forgiven.

“Great,” Brian says, kissing Justin. “Cynthia, hold my calls, please. And tell Theodore he’s not needed anymore.” Then, Brian looks back at me, and says, “You’re welcome to stay with us, Daphne. Assuming you don’t have anywhere else you need to be…”

I’m tempted to accept Brian’s offer and stay just to spite him, but Justin turns to look at me and says, “Thank you, Daph. I know you have a lesson this afternoon so if you want to go I’m sure I could convince Brian to give me a lift home,” and then he looks back up at Brian and winks.

“I’m sure I could let myself be convinced,” Brian says, tilting his head, and making Justin and Cynthia laugh. Actually, I laugh, too, but I don’t need to admit it, do I? Just like I don’t need to admit that I’m softening towards Brian, lately. _"Is it possible that the day I’ll be able to forgive him is closer than I believed?"_ I think, and the thought surprises me.

Both Brian and Justin are looking at me, waiting for my answer, so I guess it’s time for me to snap out of my thougths and take that as my cue to leave. “Well, since someone else will take you home, Jus, I guess I’d better go,” I say, and Justin comes back to me and kisses me on the cheek.

I say my goodbyes, and I’m about to leave, when Brian’s voice stops me. “Daphne?” He calls, and I look at him. He has an arm around Justin’s shoulder but his attention is all on me.

“Yes?” I ask.

“Thank you,” he says, and there’s no sarcasm in his voice. Just sincere gratitude.

I nod, and offer him a smile. He smiles back, and then he winks. I can’t help it, I laugh again.

Yes, maybe it won’t be long until I forgive Brian.


End file.
